


Near To You

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [30]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Caspian X, Setting: Post-Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: You never dared to dream you could have this, but sometimes dreamsdocome true.





	Near To You

**Author's Note:**

> Filmverse, I suppose.
> 
> The quote at the top of this piece, and through it the title, comes from the Carpenters song _Merry Christmas, Darling_. 
> 
> Yes, this is AU post- _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ Casmund. No, I don’t care about canon.

_Every day’s a holiday  
_ _When I’m near to you_

It’s Christmas Eve, and the two of you have been spending the last hour decorating your private chambers. And it’s been twenty minutes, at the most, since you last saw Ed.

But were anyone else to see your reaction, when Ed walks back into the room carrying a poinsettia, they’d be forgiven for thinking it’s been as many days. Not that you’re interested in the slightest in anybody’s reaction save for Ed’s. Just looking at him can make you feel lighter in your own self, sometimes, and you wouldn’t bet against the difference showing on your face. You step across the room towards him, eager to be back at his side again. When you reach him, you throw your arms around him, poinsettia and all, in a fierce embrace that leaves him shaking his head at you in amusement as he laughs at your enthusiasm.

‘Can I not even leave you on your own for twenty minutes?’

His tone is full of exasperated affection and he looks up at you with a gentle smile on his face that melts into something more mischievous as your eyes make brief contact.

You don’t care it’s been only twenty minutes. You don’t want to think about letting him out of your sight for— _well_. Not until Christmas is over, at least, and maybe not even then. You were so sure you’d lose him when you reached the borders of Aslan’s Country. Even now, months later and with hundreds of leagues of ocean between you and that country, you’re always second-guessing. You can’t quite get out of the habit of wondering what will snatch your heart’s desire away from you.

‘No,’ you say, and you mean it. You’ve spent more than enough time apart from each other already; the three empty years you waited for Ed between his first appearance in your life and his second still haunt you. Why let there be more, now?

He snorts at this, and you chuckle. Taking the poinsettia from him, you stow it on a nearby table before you return your full attention again to where you prefer it to be: on Ed.

Catching and holding eye contact with him, you take his hand in yours and lift it to your mouth, peppering tiny kisses all over it before turning it to plant an open-mouthed kiss to his palm. Then you reel him in, pulling him flush against you so you can give him a proper kiss, and things move from there.

-oO-x-Oo-

‘It’s Christmas,’ a sleepy Ed says some time later from his position lying nestled against you. To you, he’s beautiful. You send up a silent, fervent, prayer of gratefulness to Aslan that you were able to keep him; you can’t keep your eyes off him and you don’t give a fig whether he notices.

‘So it is,’ you answer, your tone implying you have more interesting things on your mind to do to, and with, Ed than discussing the date.

‘Mmm,’ is all Ed says, snuggling closer. ‘Happy Christmas, Caspian.’

You smile at him, before burying your face in the softness of his hair for a few seconds so you can drop a kiss on the top of his head.

‘Happy Christmas, my love.’


End file.
